Baryonyx
Baryonyx is a theropod dinosaur which lived in the early Cretaceous Period; its a spinosaurid, a member of the same group as the northern African dinosaurs Spinosaurus and Suchomimus. They're territorial and aggressive, living in flooded natural caves that are found along the river. They can be seen during Isla Nublar's boat tour, and despite being dangerous they fortunately stay away from the boats. Like crocodiles, they have a very good night vision that allows them to see in the darkness of their caves, which makes them formidable hunters. Baryonyx have a mostly gray scaly skin, lighter on the belly and with green and blue stripes on the back. They haven't a true social structure, but they gather in some parts of the river in the periods when they feed and bask in the sun, tolerating each other. Breed- baryonyx Carnivore profile- Ingen's Croc-mouth theropod Name: Baryonyx spenius habiculum Ingensis Location And Era: Europe, Early Cretaceous lifespan: 62 years status: critically endangered top speed: 18 mph vocalization: roars, 'hiss And '''grunt they also communicate by clapping their jaws and thrashing in the water like crocodilians. diet: carnivore; Baryonyx is a specialist whose diet consists mainly of fish. As such, they wait patiently near the edge of the Marsh's shallow waters, watching for unsuspecting fish to swim by. Once in position, Baryonyx reaches it's head down to snatch one up in it's jaws, using it's conical teeth to grip the fish firmly, followed by dropping it on the ground and cutting into it with it's large and powerful claws before proceeding to feast. Despite this preferred method of hunting, Baryonyx has more recently also become adapted to hunting other dinosaurs by utilizing an attack strategy reminiscent of today's modern predators, crocodiles. When targeting dinosaurs, Baryonyx will swim upstream through rivers where herbivores gather to drink. It will then silently wait for an herbivore to come down close to the water. With perfect timing, Baryonyx would then launch headfirst out of the water, gripping it's prey around the neck and using it's claws to viciously rip into the herbivore's flesh before letting go, waiting for it to die from blood loss and exhaustion. Dinosaurs that Baryonyx goes for include Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Edmontosaurus. they also hunt juvenile or old sick members of passing herds When travelling inland during dry seasons, Baryonyx will actively seek out carrion to supplement their diet. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna now the mainland Habitat: Near rivers, wet caverns, lagoon, lakes or coasts. DNA interpolation: (86%) pure baryonyx (10%) Cuban crocodile (4%) African reed frog additionally info: InGen created five Baryonyx in the InGen Compound in Isla Sorna. It was planned to live in its own paddock for Phase I of Jurassic Park, but never made it to Isla Nublar.23 Its paddock was located near a river, which could have supplied its residents with fish to eat.Up in the Marshes, Baryonyx is shown to be sympatric with it's more dangerous cousin, Spinosaurus. Competition between the two theropod species has been surprisingly minimal, due in part to them occupying different parts of their habitat. Spinosaurus focuses on hunting for fish in the deep waters while Baryonyx sticks to hunting in shallow water. It has been theorized through research that Baryonyx avoids competing with Spinosaurus by choosing a specific location, thus allowing them to coexist. But more recently, shocking reports of Spinosaurus and Baryonyx actively attacking each other have started becoming frequent. According to some reports, Spinosaurs are known to kill young Baryonyx, which would explain the immense aggression that is displayed towards Spinosaurs by the adults. In general, Baryonyx rarely competes with any other carnivores due in part to it's preferred environment and niche. But in dry seasons, Baryonyx will be forced into direct competition with other predators for access to inland carrion. Such competition includes tyrannosaurs, carnosaurs And raptors. their also able to cross stretches of water without problems; they can also dive for short amounts of time to catch fish, a feature that should not be underestimated since they would be perfectly capable of dragging an adult man underwater Baryonyx is the smaller relative of the gigantic Spinosaurus. Similarly to Spinosaurus, Baryonyx is primarily a fish-eater, using its long, crocodile-like jaws or its large, hook-like thumb claws to spear fish and other aquatic prey straight out of the water. Its pointed, conical teeth (as opposed to other carnivores' curved, serrated teeth) are perfect for maintaining a hold onto slippery prey. Baryonyx has a somewhat symbiotic relationship with Proceratosaurus. Proceratosaurus can often be seen trailing after Baryonyx in the hopes of scavenging from the fish carcasses the Baryonyx leave behind. The Baryonyx benefit from the smaller carnivore's presence however, in that Proceratosaurus are more adept at detecting danger. Too keep them around, Baryonyx do not threaten Proceratosaurus and will allow them access to any leftover meals. Baryonyx is not particularly territorial, and males tend to avoid conflict with one another unless fighting over females or prime fishing spots. The claws, used for spearing fish and killing small prey, are also heavily used by males when fighting one another and for defense. Females are aggressive when guarding young. Otherwise, they will avoid confrontation. Baryonyx's forelimbs are so long, it is capable of standing on all fours. It tends to adopt this position over water when waiting for a fish to swim by, or to submit to more dominant individuals. It hardly ever walks on all fours as it risks blunting its claws. Baryonyx is a fantastic swimmer, and is has even been known to sleep underwater. When at rest the dinosaur can remain submerged for up to 20 minutes, surfacing to take a breath even when not fully awake. Baryonyx is related to Spinosaurus but is smaller and has brighter colors. This animal was included in the plans for the Jurassic Park tour from the beginning due to its unique looks and relative docility when compared to other carnivore dinosaurs. Baryonyx are not territorial, but big males avoid each other. They roam around rivers and lakes, and feed mostly on fish. Both their crocodile like jaws and enormous claws are used to capture prey; besides, its fingers have hook like scales in order to prevent slippery fish from escaping. Baryonyx are good swimmers but they rarely swim in deep water; they can walk on all fours but usually do not, because this can unsharp its claws, which are its main weapons. When two males find each other, they fight with their claws, and can get very violent, but the fight usually ends when one of them adopts a quadrupedal stance and allows the other to scratch him and gnaw on him in triumph. Males are larger than females and more prone to attack, but females can get quite fierce when protecting their young. first thing you'll notice that a good chunk of the design is mixed with the astheytic of a crocodile, and the reason for that is the ingen Baryonyx (according to canon) was first created on isla sorna by ingen for the ORIGNAL Jurassic park in 1986 and likely filled in the genome with a good bit of Cuban crocodile DNA! meaning that like the rex, trikes, stegos, parasaurs etc, they have been around since the VERY begining! Which if you think abvout it, makes far more sense than the "up-to-date" design (which in my opinon was too colourful and wouldn't have fit very well) the ingen files describe that the 5 indidvuals left of isla sorna (during hurricane clarrisa) proved to be very adaptable indeed, for they retreated into the deep dark caverns in the far west of the island, feeding on the commonplace fish swimming through the subterrian rivers. And this allowed their population began to triple and spread accross the Las Cinco Muretas! These clone are much different from the real-life counterparts (and the ones shown in the park's website). as they have a crocodilian-like armored back and crocodilian-like underbelly, a long but broad snout which makes it look like a caiman, a less pronounced notch in the upper jaw, pronated wrists like all of InGen’s cloned theropods, a much smaller thumb claw, and very different teeth more like a needlefish. The coloration is mostly a drab grey with turquoise, with a creamy white belly, and turquoise blue on the eye orbit and snout. Along with its African cousin ''Suchomimus, it lived in Cretaceous Cruise, hunting fish and other wriggling prey along the waterways, before catching them with its conical teeth. They are semi-aquatic and devious creatures that Its possible that the InGen scientists used the DNA of crocodiles to help fill in the gaps, which may explain the assets physical appearance and behavior. After the breakout, rampage, and eventual destruction of the park's latest asset, a genetically-modified hybrid theropod known as the Indominus rex ''(leaving only its skeletal remains laying at the bottom of a lagoon) and the incident, closure, and abandonment of Jurassic World within it in 2015, the last remaining population of ''Baryonyx ''on Isla Nublar roamed free and wild on the island as the park is left to suffer the same fate as its predaccessor Jurassic Park; a ruined rotting park slowly reclaimed by nature. But they, along with all the creatures, are under threat when a mighty, once dormant volcano known as Mount Sibo became active starting on February 2017, turning Isla Nublar and its inhabitants upside down. As the activity of the volcano increases, it created dramatic effects on the island with an increase in acidity levels of water sources, along with high levels of sulphur dioxide and large quantities of carbon dioxide, saturating rivers and standing water. This volcanic outgassing from deep below the surface of Isla Nublar, as well as exposure to ashfall, initially result in algal blooms that starve the water sources of oxygen. As a result the populations of fish and other aquatic life dwindle and vanish, effectively obliterating an entire section of the food chain that several dinosaur species have come to rely upon, including ''Suchomimus and Baryonyx. With no fish and other aquatic prey to feed on, the surviving population of Baryonyx, along with Suchomimus (another spinosaurid theropod species, Spinosaurus ''was fallen back to extinction during it), begins to struggle and search for prey on land and even in tunnels, but unfortunately leads to direct competition with other surviving non-avian theropods on the island such as ''Allosaurus, Carnotaurus, and of course the island's veteran ''Tyrannosaurus rex ''(Rexy/Roberta). By 2018, Mount Sibo is preparing for a mighty eruption that will seal the fate of the island and its creatures and unless their former masters do something, the fate of the ''Baryonyx ''hangs in the balance. And then, Much later ingen and Masrani global took a few baryonyx from both isla sorna and isla nublar and placed them into their new park: "Jurassic World" and for over 12 years they lived in the safety and comfort of zoo-life. But, as we all know, that all ended during the 2015 "indominus incident" and once the park was abandoned, they were left to once again fend for themsevles, this time with more predators, less land-mass and the constant stress of the volcano: Mount Sibo and now, they are under threat of being wiped out by the said volcano, unless something is done by the DPG... The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that two or even four individuals were saved. Possibily as many as three or five individuals and rumors of giant two legged crocodiles